choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Hendricks
Simon, a character in the Save the Date series, is your childhood friend and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance He has fair skin, blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He wears a brown denim shirt over a striped shirt, blue jeans and brown leather belt. Personality Simon is warm and friendly. He finds repetitive tasks (such as folding origami flowers) to be relaxing. His biggest fear is that he will not amount to anything, that he won't make his dreams a reality. He wants to know he is making a difference and doing something meaningful with his life and career. His dream is to be a crime reporter. Chapters [[:Category:Save the Date|'Series']]/[[Save the Date|'Book']]: Save the Date * Chapter 1: Maid of Honor * Chapter 2: From This Day Forward * Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake * Chapter 5: One in a Million * Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle * Chapter 9: Wild About You * Chapter 12: As You Are * Chapter 13: Anything for You * Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today * Chapter 15: Love and Marriage Relationships Your Character In Chapter 1, you run into Simon at Samuel & Alison's wedding after not seeing him since you two attended East Lake Elementary school. In Chapter 2, when you go to water Alison's plants in her apartment, you run into Simon who has been asked to walk her dog, Luna. Naturally, you think Alison is trying to set you up with Simon but it is your choice to flirt and pursue him. He invites you to the dog park with Luna to talk more. In Chapter 4, he helps you during the week to get ready for Nora's surprise bridal shower. If you choose to let him help you fold the origami flowers in a premium scene, he also cooks for you. If asked, he tells you that his ideal romantic partner would be someone who's driven, who isn't afraid to chase their dreams, and who makes running errands and repetitive tasks fun without trying. Alison Alison found him on social media about ten years ago and they had kept in contact ever since. She invited him to her wedding and she asked him to take care of Luna while she is on honeymoon. Gallery Other Looks Simon Hendricks.jpg|Suit Simon Suit Full.jpg|Suit Full View Simon Casual Full.jpg|Casual Outfit Full View Simon Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Simon Underwear.png|Underwear Miscellaneous SD Sneak Peek 3.PNG|On Third Sneak Peek Save the Date Official.png|Simon on the cover Simon origami flower.jpg|Ch.4 Premium origami flower SD Simon newspaper article.jpg|Simon's newspaper article Trivia * He shares the same forename as Simon Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Simon Zilberg from The Senior, and Simon Montjoy from A Very Scandalous Proposal. * He is shown on the cover of Save the Date. * In Chapter 4, he reveals that he does know how to make origami, after threatening you that he knows "the ancient art of origami" in Chapter 2 for mistaking you as a thief. ** In the same chapter, he says his second greatest fear is Oogie Boogie from Nightmare Before Christmas. ** He also loves science fiction movies. * In Chapter 8, he reveals his father lives in New Jersey. * In Chapter 14, his coworker Cody tells you that he saw him lip syncing to Avery Wilshere last week in the office kitchen. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:Love Interests